This invention is generally directed to a handle assembly for use in connection with a storage box.
Handles commonly used on storage boxes protrude outside the dimensions of the storage box when not in use. In addition, these handles include multiple parts which required assembly and therefore increased the time and cost of manufacturing and assembly of the multiple pieces to form the handle assembly.
The present invention provides a handle assembly which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art, such advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.